El castigo de sus vidas
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Fred y George eran expertos en castigos, realmente expertos, pero nada les había preparado para lo que tuvieron que vivir en su séptimo año en Hogwarts


_**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Este Fic forma parte de un castigo del foro "Las cuatro casas"**_

* * *

 **EL CASTIGO DE SUS VIDAS**

Fred y George eran expertos en castigos, realmente expertos.

Desde que habían empezado a andar, a hablar, su madre no hacía otra cosa que imponerles castigos, algunos eran una nadería, pero otros hacían que todavía tuviesen pesadillas con solo pensar en ellos.

* * *

Todo cambió cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, el día en el que tenían que abordar el tren para poder acudir al colegio su madre les puso un ultimátum:

O paraban ya con el mal comportamiento o la próxima vez que los viera las cosas iban a ser mucho peor para todos.

Realmente temblaron ese día.

Pero como todo, al día siguiente el comentario desapareció de su mente y volvieron a las andadas.

* * *

Molly, desde ese fatídico día, se resignó y tanto ella cómo Arthur se dedicaron a coleccionar las cartas de castigos que recibían, era imposible pararlos y solo esperaban que algún profesor se impusiera sobre ellos y que los contuviera.

Sus esperanzas fueron en vano, todos los años siguientes, hasta su séptimo curso fue igual: un par de veces por semana si tenían suerte y si no, cinco o seis. Esas semanas, Molly las superaba con valeriana y tila.

* * *

En ese séptimo curso algo cambió. Estaban más comedidos, nada alborotados, apenas hacían bromas o comentarios graciosos, parecía que alguien les hubiese quitado la alegría, las ganas de vivir y eso, en personas como ellos, era verdaderamente preocupante.

* * *

—Venga Fred, tenemos que ir.

—No quiero, no quiero ir…

—Sabes que es obligatorio, si no todo podría empeorar.

—Pues no sé cómo podría ser peor que esta situación.

George solo negó con la cabeza, estando en parte con su hermano, pero poco dispuesto a pasarlo peor.

—Vamos, Fred.

Éste sólo lo miró a los ojos, aquellos tan iguales a los suyos y en los que podía ver la misma desesperación, la misma frustración que tenían por la situación en la que estaban. Al final, siguió a su gemelo al infierno.

* * *

Esa situación había empezado en la segunda semana del curso, habían faltado a unas cuantas clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que desde el primer día, al ver a Umbridge y su metodología, decidieron que esa clase era una pérdida de tiempo y decidieron pasar de ella.

Hasta que pasadas dos semanas se encontraron con una carta en la que se les citaba en el despacho de dicha profesora.

Al llegar, lo primero que notaron fue la mirada de maldad de la mujer, una mirada que les puso los pelos de punta, y por primera vez, dejaron las bromas a un lado y esperaron.

—Desde que ha empezado el colegio habéis destrozado los relojes de puntos, al invernadero le han salido raíces espinosas, el Gran Comedor estuvo inutilizado durante cuatro días y habéis faltado todos los días a mi clase, siento decir que todas estas acciones tienen una repercusión.

—Pero profesora, ya nos han castigado por ello tanto nuestra jefa de casa como otros profesores…

—Señor Weasley, eso no tiene importancia, soy empleada del Ministerio y por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que considere oportuno sin que ninguno de los profesores del colegio e incluso el director tengan palabra que decir.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Señor Weasley, quiero que a partir de esta tarde vengan los dos todos los días a esta hora para recibir su correspondiente castigo.

—Si profesora.

—Ah, por cierto, el castigo empieza hoy. Pónganse en esos pupitres y empiecen a copiar lo que está escrito en los pergaminos, mínimo 10 pergaminos, vuestros delitos han sido grandes y grande tiene que ser el castigo.

* * *

Y así fue como empezaron a ir todas las tardes, cada día estaban más cansados, más débiles, y nada de lo que hicieran les podía solucionar el problema en el que estaban metidos, nada. Y es que desde esa primera tarde de castigo, se dieron cuenta de que el verdadero castigo no era solamente copiar líneas, sino que éstas se marcaban en su piel, en la mano, en el brazo, en el torso, en cualquier lugar, ya que la tinta utilizada era su propia sangre. Y no había nada que pudiera cerrar las heridas, la única solución que habían encontrado había sido vendarlas y que la sangre dejara de fluir cuando se cerrara la herida.

Y si, ese fue el castigo por faltar unos cuantos días a clase y hacer unas cuantas bromas.

* * *

Para la tercera semana de castigo estaban ya rendidos, sin fuerzas para nada y aunque intentaron disimularlo, hubo alguien que se dio cuenta que no todo estaba bien con ellos.

—Señores Weasley, quédense después de clase.

Ellos se miraron preocupados, no todos los días Snape los mandaba llamar, y menos si no habían hecho nada.

—Quiero saber si les sucede algo.

Al oírlo se quedaron alucinados: no sabían que era más inverosímil, si el exagerado castigo de Umbridge o la preocupación de Snape.

—No nos pasa nada, Señor.

El profesor lo único que hizo fue mirarlos detenidamente, hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

—Levántense las mangas de la túnica y la camisa, ahora— añadió al ver las caras de rebeldía de los pelirrojos.

Estos con resignación, lo hicieron, ganándose una fuerte exclamación por parte del moreno.

—¿Puedo suponer que esto ha sido un castigo?

Los gemelos al verse descubiertos le contaron todo lo que había pasado, sin omitir nada, estaban cansados y querían que alguien los ayudara.

—Bien, vayamos al despacho del director y posteriormente los llevaré a la enfermería.

* * *

A las dos horas de haber terminado su clase, se encontraron tumbados en la enfermería, llenos de pociones y con la noticia de que Umbridge nunca más podría volver a acercarse a nadie: estaba en Azkaban.

* * *

A partir de ese día, y poco a poco, fueron volviendo a la normalidad, con sus bromas, sus comentarios y sus travesuras.

Pero nunca volvieron a ser los mismos, ese castigo había sido una pesadilla para ellos, y lo único que les podía aliviar el dolor era estar cerca de Severus Snape, su salvador.


End file.
